You're Just A Fantasy Girl
by RedeemingTheUneven
Summary: Blaine, the smooth talking player, turns into a stuttering mess whenever he talks to a certain very involved brunette. Probably nothing more than a two-shot.


**A/N: Hmm. Some things I would like the readers of this story to know is that Blaine is not the bow tie wearing, overly polite, immeasurably kind kid we see on television. My vision of Blaine is more of a player with a string of girls in his wake. I would place the setting sometime toward the end of their senior year at McKinley, in which they are both indeed seniors. I am most comfortable writing in first person, I hope that does not take anything away from the story. Also, I was listening to "Stutter" by Maroon 5 while writing this so that's where the title came from.  
**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own these characters.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

It was always around this time—once a day without fail—when I wondered what I did to deserve this specific kind of torture. Maybe I drowned kittens in my past life. Or perhaps this was my punishment for the way I treat all but _two_ of the girls here. Whatever this is, it's getting real tiresome. Not to mention frustrating.

It was the end of what seemed to be the longest Friday in recorded history. I strolled into Glee club practice early enough to see only the object of my dreams sitting in the front row, her pretty little head tucked into the sheet music that she held eye level. She didn't seem to mark my entrance at all, so I gratefully took that moment to observe her quietly.

I first noticed the absolutely innocent—yet completely sinful—blush pink dress that she wore. It seemed to be made of a lace like material that stopped mid-thigh, with a brown braided belt that adorned the killer curves of her body, all ending down to her tan legs that were crossed demurely at the ankle. Her hair, from what I can tell from behind the booklet, was smoothed out over her shoulders. She was beauty personified. If she wasn't real I'd probably make her up.

"Hello Blaine."

She sounded a lot closer than I expected from the doorway. It took all of three seconds to realize that my feet have moved on their own to stand a little ways in front of her. It took all of three seconds for my usual cool and collected exterior to crumble into dust at her feet.

"I-I wasn't staring!" I watched as she slowly lowered her sheet music from her eyes, her face lit up with humor all the while quirking an eyebrow in question. Only then did I notice my humiliating mistake. I gave a shaky laugh and rubbed the back of neck nervously, ruffling the curls in the process. "I mean…hey."

Thankfully I was saved from embarrassing myself even further when Quinn walked in with Santana. I quickly sped over to a chair furthest away from Rachel and all but threw my book bag down in frustration. I slouched low in my chair, pulling out my phone and playing idly on it. The popping of gum and loud rock music blasting through headphones caused me to look up in time to see Quinn, with her bright pink hair and my old AC/DC shirt, sit down next to me. Out of the many girls in this school that I slept with, Quinn had to be the only one that I cared deeply for. We knew each other on so many different levels that I couldn't imagine going through life without her. Not that I would ever admit any of that girly information to her.

"What's wrong with your face? You look like you are going to be sick."

I gave her a sharp glare and then sighed tiredly. "I made a fool of myself again." I nodded my head in Rachel's direction, immediately scowling when Finn sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Quinn looked in the direction of my scowling, rolling her eyes at my childish behavior.

I sat up straighter and turned my body to face Quinn fully. "Why can't I ever tap in to my infamous charm like I do with the rest of the girls? I turn into such a pubescent boy when I'm around her! It's driving me crazy!"

"Oh my dearest idiot friend, it's probably because you see her differently than the other girls." I was about to protest weakly when she continued. "You sure do love the chase Blaine. How long have you been trying to get between those virginal thighs of hers?"

I groaned low. "_Fuck_ you are teasing me with that possibility Quinn but...probably about three years now."

"You see? She is the only girl who has ever denied you in this shit heap of a town. You act so nervously around her because in you know in your heart that she is the one person who can give you something more."

I stared at her critically for long moments before finally replying. "What the hell are you talking about Quinn?"

"You're in love dumbass!"

I laughed so loudly and so suddenly that the whole of glee club turned around in surprise. Even Mr. Schuester, who was at the front of the choir room explaining something about nationals, stopped midsentence to look at me in shock. My expectant look caused everyone to get back to their own business.

I turned back to Quinn who was smirking back at me. "I don't do that love shit Quinn you should know that by now."

She hummed but gave no other reply. We dropped the subject for the moment and brought our attention to the discussion that was happening in the front of the class.

"…we need someone to sing the ballad with Rachel and Finn can't be the one to do it. No offense Finn but whenever you two sing together it doesn't end well for anyone involved."

It seemed all of New Directions besides the guy in question agreed with Artie's statement. A small smile spread across my face when I watched Finn try to gain some reassurance from Rachel unsuccessfully. But my smile dissipated quickly when I heard Quinn's next words.

"I vote Blaine!"

I looked at my traitorous friend in total disbelief. "What the fuck Quinn! How does that knife look in my back?"

Before I knew it, everyone agreed to the duet between Rachel and me. The room seemed to close in on me at and alarmingly rate, and when Rachel looked up at me with those big doe eyes, the room went up in degrees as well.

Quinn leaned over and spoke so only I could hear. "You can thank me on your wedding day."

If looks could kill she would be a pile of ash right now.

**A/N: This seemed like a good place to end part 1. Part 2 will be up sometime before Thursday hopefully. **


End file.
